too late and not too late
by uchiha-sasuke-lover
Summary: Sasuke comes back! Sakura cries... Sakura runs away...Sasuke follows and then what will he see? find out and read im bad at summaries soz [oneshot][sasusaku][r and r plz]


**Too late and not too late**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any associated characters in it. **

It was a rainy day Sasuke killed Orichimaru. For many years Oriohimaru has lied to Sasuke about Itachi and him being able to avenge his clan.

"What could possibly be the outcome if I have done that…I will also be like him" Sasuke said to Orochimaru lying on the ground.

"If you are thinking of returning back to Konoha, your home village, think twice Sasuke… [Cough…do you think anyone will accept you or will be waiting for you?" Orochimaru said to him as he cough out blood.

_Orochimaru was right…why would anyone accept a traitor back… wouldn't they just throw them out of the village no where to go but where they came from before." Sasuke thought as he walked of leading to the exit door of the sound village._

"you know I am right Sasuke no one will accept a traitor like you" Orichimaru said as he died.

Sasuke was jumping through the woods thinking of what will happen to him when he got back.

Finally just a step away from the gate of Konoha he thought of the friends he had met and spent his life with but especially the people he had abandoned.

He abandoned them just for his revenge but one simple picture filled his mind… the pink-haired girl that he had rejected every time she has tried to make him feel happy and protect him even give up her own village for her to go with him.

"I wonder if she will still accept me…" Sasuke murmured sadly.

"Sasuke-kun?" a soft, strong and especially a familiar tone filled his ears.

"hey teme!" a best friend he missed said.

Naruto and Sakura came back from a mission… and their friends will be at the gate soon. Sasuke turned around to see his long time no see best friend/brother and the only girl that paid so much attention to him through out his life. The only girl that gave a **damn** about him.

Yes, the pink haired girl… the kunoichi he wanted to see… his cherry blossom.

"Sakura…Naruto" sadness and happiness was felt when Sasuke said these words.

"Sasuke!" a group of Konoha ninja-no his friends-greeted him.

"Sasuke your back huh?" Tsuande said to him.

"yes tsunade-sama… I have came back and killed Orochimaru as well." Sasuke said.

"_He didn't kill his brother… he left us and then just come back like this… I cant believe this! I cant believe I what I'm hearing." Sakura thought as tears fell down her cheeks_

Sasuke has noticed this and he did not know what it was.

"_why is she crying…is it because she's happy, sad or angry…"Sasuke thought._

Sakura took another glanced at Sasuke. He was still the person she waited and loved the whole time, her life. Sasuke was still the handsome guy she was waiting for. But Sakura can't take it anymore she felt that he hurt her too much deep inside but still loved him…she cant take it anymore… she just wanted to run and she did.

Sasuke saw that she was crying and that she just ran out of the group… even the others noticed it and they all looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke we all know that she loves you... and that you love her we know that's the reason why you came back" Naruto said.

"to say that you love her." Hinata said to Sasuke.

"go to her Sasuke" Tsunade said.

Sasuke ran as fast as he could but then he saw what happened to her.

Sakura was lying on the ground a kunai has stabbed her heart, blood coming out of her mouth and the worst part of all she is dead.

Orochimaru was there he was able to do a justsu to get him to Konoha and the worst part is he killed the only person Sasuke has loved.

Sasuke came and hug Sakura…"I never thought I would see you like this..and you never heard me say this to you but stil…I love you" Sasuke said. After that Sakura had a smile plastered on her face she him at last said those words.

Yes, Sasuke was too late… to save her but not too late to say I love you.

* * *

it was really random for some reason i just wanted it to end like that... plz dont get angry at me because Sakura died and by the way i am a Sakura fan as well as a Sasuke fan so like yeah as you noticed all my stories are about Sasuke ans sakura!!

ohhh... tnx for reading but i would really like it if you can tell me what you think of it so... plz review


End file.
